


Yes Ma'am

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [100]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha tries to pull Bruce away from his work the best way she knows how.For the prompt: "Bed now." "Yes, ma'am."





	Yes Ma'am

Bruce could feel Natasha’s eyes on him, could for the last hour or so. It would be distracting if Bruce didn’t want to finish what he was working on. She was reclined on one of the couches in the living room that looked directly into his lab. She had a book in her hand when she first sat down but now it was nowhere to be found. 

He typed a few things into his tablet to run a simulation and while it ran he glanced out to the living room. Natasha was still watching him and from where he stood he could see her raise an eyebrow with the beginnings of a smirk on her lips. 

He winked and went back to his work. 

When he looked out again, she was gone, but he didn’t have time to question it. He heard the clinking of glass instruments on the counter and turned to find her sitting on said counter. Her legs were crossed and she was looking at him like she might devour him on a moment’s notice.

“See something you like?” he asked, turning back to his work. 

“Only the mad scientist who stood me up to play with his toys,” she said. 

Bruce chuckled softly, but didn’t turn around. “I told you I was getting up early when you dragged me to your room last night.” 

“I was under the impression that you couldn’t resist me, especially when I was already naked in your bed.”

He turned around and she raised her eyebrows at him. “I’m almost finished here.” 

“How can I speed this up?” 

She slid off of the counter and sauntered over to him. She slid her hands up his lab coat and locked her hands around his neck. 

“This is counterproductive,” he pointed out, but couldn’t help but lean in and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. 

Natasha hummed softly and tilted her head, exposing more of her neck for him. He kissed his way up to the spot behind her ear that never failed to get a moan out of her. But he barely brushed his lips against it. 

“For one of us,” she huffed as he pulled away. 

“Ten more minutes,” he promised and she let go. 

“Okay.” 

She headed for the door and Bruce watched her go. He turned back to finish his work, but her distraction did its job. He tried to stay focused, but the thought of her waiting for him downstairs was too much. He saved everything and shut it all down before shrugging out of his lab coat and hurrying toward the elevator. 

He paused at the door of his suite to collect himself before going inside. It was quiet inside and the first thing he notice was the pants she’d been wearing on the floor of his little living room. Further down the hall, he saw her shirt and in the doorway of his bedroom was her bra. 

Bruce swallowed and made sure the door was locked behind him and headed down the hall. He peeked his head into the room and saw her laying across his bed, tangled up in the sheets. 

“That was fast,” she teased with a smirk. 

He bent down and picked up her bra from the floor and raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not exactly subtle.” 

She shrugged and sat up, letting the sheet fall to her lap. “Wasn’t trying to be.”

Bruce’s mouth went dry and he dropped the bra. 

“Bed now,” she said, spurring him into action. 

He started undoing the buttons of his shirt and kicking off his shoes. 

“Yes ma’am.” 


End file.
